Dragster
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: Kagome Higurashi decided to live for the moment, too bad that silver Corvette had to be such a jerk.
1. Dragster

*Dragster*

Title: Dragster  
Rating: T  
Genre: Action/Humor, One-shot  
Transformer and Inuyasha Crossover  
Pairing: Sideswipe and Kagome  
Summary: She was tired of the past, sick of the present, so Kagome Higurashi decided to live for the moment. Too bad that silver Corvette had to be such a jerk.  
**Note:** Trying to get my brain working as I finish up other stories and I randomly came up with this weird crossover. Please pardon the grammar errors and the slaughter of the english language.  
Please remember, if you decide to flame please use proper english, proper spelling and maybe intelligent language (Ex: U suk n this iz not kool) is not a proper response, but that doesn't mean it's not funny!

Please enjoy and leave comment!

* * *

Kagome Higurashi squinted her sapphire eyes against the setting sun. The warmth of the sun made her pale skin glow as she sighed and let her eyelids fully drop. There was something about the California sun; it always felt so much warmer than the sunrise in Tokyo. She didn't question it, but equated it to the lack of giant buildings and pollution that clouded her homelands skies. She wasn't saying California was any less polluted, but living on the outskirts of Los Angeles in a small subdivision of Tranquility helped avoid the pollution.

"Are ya almost finished with that bike?"

Her eyes snapped opened and she turned to stare at the chubby aged man standing out of the sun's rays. She had been within the country on a visa for six months and had managed to acquire a job. It wasn't anything she had ever imagined doing, a mechanic. She was Kagome Higurashi, Priestess of the Shikon no Tama, a war hero, a time traveling priestess, a survivor to her husband's death.

Yet, she was working in Tranquility as a mechanic. The skills were easy to acquire, she took on an apprenticeship working with Mikaela Banes. The girl's clothing reminded Kagome much of her old uniform, but she knew her way around a garage. Kagome had gotten a quick crash course on repairs when Mikaela went gallivanting off to beat her boyfriend who missed a webcam date. The girl had come back with a little toy.

Mikaela had claimed that Wheelie was Japanese, of course, Kagome was Japanese and she knew what was in her country. Staring at the small machine with crimson optics, Kagome decided something.

"There's no way you're Japanese," Kagome muttered in English.

"Ya got a problem with that?"

The head mechanic, her boss, Mikaela's father rolled his eyes at the small machine and let it bother her. Mikaela was currently with Sam on a date today, the small thing known as Wheelie liked to stalk her.

Kagome ignored the small bot and moved back over to the bike.

"The faster you finish the faster you get to take your present for a spin."

Kagome grinned as she picked up screwdriver and finished connecting the seat to the bike. Mikaela and her father had thought it a wonderful idea to give her an American gift since she had gotten her license. They had gotten her the parts and form to build her own motorcycle. Kagome grinned as she got up from the ground and pocketed the tool. It didn't faze her that her American gift was actually Japanese.

"That's a little toy, Sailor Moon," Wheelie muttered as he stared at a bike that looked like a cross between a Harley and Suzuki. Colors of sapphire, gold and silver shaded the speed bike.

"Stop calling me that!" Kagome hissed at the bot as she raised a fist to him.

Ever since the pest had gone through her computer files he had found files of her in the old school uniform. He had then researched anime and found her nickname. It was based off her uniform and nothing to do with her looks.

The small bot snorted and shook his head.

"Go have some fun Kagome!"

Kagome grinned at the Mr. Banes and swung her leg over her bike. The seat was a perfect curve. She would have to lean forward to grip the handlebars. She felt a tapping at her leg and glanced down to see Wheelie offering her a helmet.

"For a little jerk, you're awfully sweet," Kagome cooed at him.

Wheelie spat and stated, "Don't want ya' to ruin that pretty face."

Kagome grinned as she slipped the helmet over her head. The sun was fully set and pink and purple painted the sky. Kagome put the key in the ignition and turned. The engine purred beautifully and she was grateful for the upgrade working. Kagome tested the brakes and grinned underneath the helmet. Her work uniform was a bit more conservative than Mikaela's because she wanted safety over sexy. Black combat boots, tight dark denim jeans, and a simple white tank top was her work uniform. Another tap at her leg hand her looking down at Wheelie again.

"Don't forget your blasted coat!"

Kagome couldn't help the laughter that escaped as she took the leather jacket and slipped it on. She wouldn't want to risk skinning herself. She did leave it unzipped though. Kagome gave a pat to the bot's head before she sped off.

Wheelie couldn't be Japanese.

******

Kagome Higurashi loved the sea. She had always loved the sea and being able to stand on the beach was something she was grateful for. The party crowd was starting to come out and the sound of music from local clubs filled the air. She threw her leather jacket behind her and leaned forward on her bike. Kagome stretched her hands out slightly and allowed a bit of energy to flow into her fingertips. A soft pink light illuminated her fingertips in the dusk. Sighing softly, she extinguished the energy as she heard a low whistle.

Kagome clenched her fists and closed her eyes. There was something about the male population whistling at her. Opening her eyes she snapped her head every direction hoping to find the male and promptly tell him off. She instantly calmed down when she noticed that there was no one around. There was a silver Corvette and a few Junkers sitting in the lot around her.

Huffing, she leaned back down on her bike and watched the dark blue waves roll onto the shore. That's when she tensed, her spine went rigid and fear washed over her like an arctic chill. She had never sensed anything like this; it made her own aura spark as she felt pure, untamed energy spread around her.

And then she heard a voice. It was deep, smooth and laced with promises of danger.

"A sweet thing like you shouldn't be sitting by yourself."

Kagome glanced around and her eyes landed on the silver Corvette next to her. The tinted black window was lowered enough that all she could see was a set of eyes with a few wisps of black bangs upon the speaker's forehead. His eyes, they were what captured her. They were a shade of chrome that seemed to glow in the darkness.

"Is that a threat?" Kagome questioned as she arched a brow.

The voice chuckled, deep and sensual that had her nerves tingling.

"Just concern," he calmly assured.

"There would be no need for concern if it wasn't for womanizing jerks like you," Kagome calmly informed him with a smile.

"Ouch," he replied with a wince. "I for one don't touch unless invited." At this reply he let his eyes wander her form causing her face to turn red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"Listen here!" Kagome snapped as her anger quickly died as she sighed and tried to calm herself. "I just want to be left alone."

There was a momentarily pause as she looked back towards the ocean. The people gathered on the beach already they had started bomb fires. She could only watch the gray smoke curl into the night air.

"Lovely night."

She stared at the set of eyes that seemed to never lose focus from the corner of her right eye.

"What's your name?" Kagome softly asked.

"You can call me Swipe," he easily replied. "Yourself?"

"Kagome," she warily replied, not believing Swipe to be a real name.

"Kah-Go-May," he sounded out her name. "I like it."

Kagome sniffed, but didn't reply as she gazed out at the bomb fires. The silence went on and she found that her memories were starting to play. She could easily imagine her companions enjoying the beach on a night like this.

'At least they would if they weren't all dead,' she bitterly thought.

"Would you like to play a little game Kagome?" Swipe questioned before she got too lost in her memories.

"I'm not one of those…"

"You don't even know me and you're already thinking I'm like _that_," he laughed. "I just want to race, stretch my axels a bit."

It didn't go unnoticed how the car shifted a bit. Swipe eagerly raised his eyebrows at her. Kagome bit the corner of her lip in thought. Her bike was fast, but she wouldn't be able to take on a Corvette.

"Let's make it interesting," Kagome couldn't believe the words left her mouth. "If I win I want a real identity."

"And if I win?" Swipe purred at her.

"Nothing obscene!" She snapped at him.

"A kiss."

"What?" Kagome dryly questioned, unable to believe she heard the request.

"I want a kiss, nothing obscene, just a small peck on the lips," Swipe clarified.

"Where's the finish line?" Kagome questioned.

"You know where that club Soma is?" Swipe questioned and at her nod he finished, "It's at that corner."

Kagome pulled on the leather jacket and zipped it up before she slammed her helmet over her head. Mr. Banes had told her to have fun and she would have fun, besides she missed the thrill of adventure that she had only been able to get in the past. Kagome's eyes narrowed and she looked over at the Corvette and smirked.

"Get ready to lose Swipes."

******

Swipe could only watch in shock as the woman known as Kagome raced off. He couldn't believe she had the nerve to smirk, taunt him, and take a head start. He growled causing his engine to roar as he reversed and sped after her. His tires ate the street up as his headlights caught the petite girl in his beams. She swerved around a car and he had to slam on his breaks and swerve to the left to avoid a collision.

The energon in his lines sung with adrenaline.

He hadn't had a thrill like this in weeks. His scanners remained on her, watching every movement. The way her heart beat at the thrill of the chase caused him to purr as he sped up just a bit. He knew that he could beat her, easily speed past her, but he didn't want that.

Swipe at the moment felt like a predator as he chased down Kagome. He had never imagined racing a human to be so exhilarating. His ego demanded that he overcome her and show her who was the best, but something else whispered that had to show her in another way. He watched as she took a left. The bike tilted inches from the ground and his spark froze in mid pulse as he prepared for the worst. She was safe in a moment and speeding off faster than before.

He took the corner after her, pleased that she was up for a little thrill. Accelerating, he caught up to her. She glanced over at him and swerved into him causing him brake so she wouldn't slam into him.

'What a cheater,' Swipe thought with amusement.

They were a mile from the finish line. He accelerated again but his sensors went wild of the danger ahead, the danger that Kagome was heading for. It was nothing but a pothole, he could easily take it, but her tire would surely get caught and she would crash.

Her bike tire caught and he watched as she thrown from the bike. There was no hesitation as he transformed. Tires shifted to form his feet, tailpipes shifted to his arms and back. He rolled forward and easily caught her frail body in the palm of his hand. He easily threw his feet out and used his wheels to pull himself into a crouching position as he cradled the girl to his chest. A quick scan told him that she was alright, there were no injuries.

Kagome reached up and pulled the helmet off her head, letting it fall over the side of his hand. She reached up and ran her fingers through her long black hair as she groaned. Her sapphire eyes slowly opened and she focused upon the face of the car she had just racing.

Once again, she focused on the eyes. They were charged with an electric sky blue energy that she couldn't describe, but she did note that they look concerned. The shape of his face was nothing she had ever seen. His face looked alien, almost aquatic like something out her brother's Atlantian comic books. His metallic lips were stretched in a concerned frown.

"Are you alright?"

She watched the lips form the word, the voice hadn't changed. Kagome pushed herself onto her palms and leaned back as she gazed up at the mech.

"Yeah," she softly assured.

She had seen many things in her life, but giant robots? Never had she imagined such a thing, but here it was holding her gently in his hand. Kagome couldn't believe that he had saved her, after she had called him pervert mere moments ago. A gasp escaped her lips as she turned toward her wrecked bike. Parts littered the road like a murder scene causing her to sniffle, but not cry.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He questioned.

"What's your name?" Kagome suddenly questioned back.

She watched as one of those strange facial attachments above his eyes slightly rose as he arched a metallic ridge in question.

"Sideswipe," he replied.

"I won," Kagome calmly stated.

'Maybe she's defective?' Sideswipe mused.

His optics landed on the bike and suddenly widened. Her torn bike had made it across the finish line.

"That doesn't count!" He protested.

"You never crossed," Kagome slyly pointed out as she got to her feet and crossed her arms.

Sure enough, he was inches from the agreed upon finish line. Sideswipe scowled as he switched his optics to glare at her. He was hoping she would cringe at his glare, but all she did was smile. Most humans would be fearful of a giant metallic being glaring at them.

"Thanks for saving me," Kagome suddenly said as she truly smiled at him.

Sideswipe tilted his head to the side and replied, "You're welcome."

Silence consumed them and Sideswipe waited for the moment for the woman to suddenly scream. He lowered his hand to the ground allowing her to step off and stretch. Her long legs carried her over to her bike where she kicked the motor towards the seat. It was truly ruined.

"Hey Sideswipe," Kagome cautiously called.

"Yeah?"

She looked at him with dark sapphire eyes and asked, "Could I ask you for a ride home?"

Sideswipe grinned and leaned close to her so his face was a few inches from her face. If she wasn't about to scream and run away then he was going to have a bit of fun with her.

"That's a very obscene thing to ask Kagome," he roguishly stated as he winked at her. "What type of mech do you take me for?"

It was cute how her cheeks flushed pink and she sputtered.

"Of course if you want to ride _that_ bad," he hummed as his optics traced her body. "I'm sure I can…accommodate."

Kagome's face went from crimson to purple as he purred the last word. She spun on heel away from him and covered her face. This robot was like a mechanical Miroku! Kagome screamed as she felt a large digit poke her in the back. Sideswipe's laughter filled the night air at her expense. She spun around and poked him in the nose as she fumed.

"Jerk," she muttered.

He only grinned at her response. She watched in amazement as he transformed back into the Corvette and popped the hood on his trunk.

"Throw your bike in the trunk."

Kagome sighed and kicked a few pieces away before she went over to his trunk and closed it. He hummed at her as she asked.

"Where do you want me?"

"What about the bike?" Sideswipe questioned.

"The parts aren't registered and are ruined; I'll save up to build another one."

Mikaela would kick her ass in all truth.

His driver door opened causing her to awkwardly shift on her feet. Before she got in she softly cursed under her breathe. She couldn't have a normal life. First, it's time travel, youkai, and now perverted cars.

'Damn silver Corvette jerk,' Kagome thought as she got into Sideswipe.

The seatbelt slithered across her chest and lap and gave a squeeze as it buckled. Kagome kicked the underside of the steering with a grin. Sideswipe's laughter surrounded her as he sped off.

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

These bots were definitely not Japanese.

* * *

*Owari*

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope anyone reading enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you will!

I also hope to one day see Transformers with a growing crossover section, it's a nice change to throw different characters together

Happy Turkey Day to all!

Till next time!


	2. Electrical Storm

*Electrical Storm*

* * *

Rated: K+  
Genre: Mystery, Friendship  
Summary: Kagome had thought she had experienced everything until Sideswipe shocked her…literally.  
**Note:** I hope this inspires someone to try their hand at writing in this catagory  
Much thanks for all those that reviewed! I decided to randomly add this chapter as a bonus to all that reviewed and for the fact that there's still not much of this type out there.

* * *

Kagome Higurashi knew how to deal with rogue youkai. All she had to do was point an arrow, pour some ki into it and fire. Unfortunately her people skills were lacking after spending so much time in the Feudal era, thus leading her to this situation. She couldn't purify Mikaela Banes. The thought had crossed her mind, but the girl wasn't filled with evil and thus nothing would happen. So, she would have to deal with the situation as best as she knew how. The woman was made that Kagome had trashed her bike in less than a day and had left it for the Garbage Company to nab.

Mikaela stood there outside the garage with her right hip cocked, arms crossed, and dark blue eyes narrowed. Kagome meekly smiled and scratched the back of her head with a nervous chuckle.

"What were you thinking?" Mikaela hissed as she turned on her heel and threw her hands in the air.

Kagome quickly followed after the girl into the garage and dodged an oil soak rag.

"I just wanted some fun," Kagome weakly supplied as she grabbed her belt from a nearby rack.

"Japanese chick sped outta' here like a bat outta' hell," Wheelie supplied.

Kagome narrowed her gaze and glared at the robot. She was on to him; he was like a midget of Sideswipe. A midget that was currently sweeping with a broom too large for him, of course she didn't care. Her foot even casually hit him as she stepped by him. He cursed her in his own electronic language.

"Completely trashed!" Mikaela explained. The woman turned on her heel and grabbed Kagome by the upper arms. Her eyes were slightly moist as they stared eye to eye. Sapphire blue met a darkened ocean blue. "You're so lucky you aren't harmed."

Kagome was pulled into a hug and ignored Wheelie's snickers as she hugged the girl back.

"I wasn't," Kagome assured. "And it was a stupid mistake that I won't be doing again."

"Thank Primus," Mikaela muttered as they pulled away.

Kagome followed the girl to the back of the shop and out a rusted metal door. Her eyes quickly caught sight of the Mustang. Mikaela made fast work of popping the hood.

As her eyes searched the various wires Mikaela asked, "How did you survive?"

Kagome shrugged, "As you American's say, I guess it was a guardian angel."

'A guardian angel made of metal,' Kagome mentally added with a smile.

"At least you're safe," Mikaela sighed. "Can you hand me that socket wrench?"

Kagome reached into her belt and frowned when she felt it missing. Her eyes landed on the toolbox and she quickly went to it. She flipped the metal latches and her eyebrows furrowed one she had it opened. On top of the tools, in the tray there rested a pristine envelope with her name penned across it in her language. Kagome picked the envelope up when she felt no malicious aura around and pulled the flap out of the folds. Confusion tickled her mind as she withdrew a note.

"What's taking you?"

Kagome smashed the note to her chest and turned to see Mikaela inches from her. The woman's blue eyes focused on the note and without a warning the note was snatched into Mikaela's hands.

"Keep love notes somewhere else or the guys will laugh at you for weeks," Mikaela informed with a smile.

She stared down at the letter and her eyes widened. Kagome watched as Mikaela's face went red before she shoved the note back into Kagome's hands.

"I'll go grab that wrench," Mikaela muttered as she quickly walked off.

Kagome innocently blinked before she stared at the letter.

_Kagome,_

_The way you rode me was amazing!_

_I'll pick you up tonight._

_S. Swipe._

"Damn you!" Kagome cursed as she balled the paper up and tossed it somewhere.

Mikaela probably thought she was some type of pervert now. Kagome ran a hand down her face and wondered what would happen if she cut that bot's brake lines.

******

Mikaela hadn't said anything the rest of the day to her, but Wheelie spoke enough for everyone working. Kagome had made it her daily task to observe the small robot. She had discovered that he had no place for batteries nor did he have any 'made in' stamps.

'He's an alien,' Kagome determined as she leaned forward and covered her face with her hands.

It wasn't that hard to believe for the once time traveling Miko. She was human, but at the same time she was creature that wasn't supposed to exist. So as she sat on the front porch of her single room cabin in the woods she wondered what she'd do.

Sideswipe was not someone she could turn into the authorities, even if that was an option, it was not an option she would choose. Her eyes shifted to the stars above her and she sighed.

'Life was so much easier in the past,' Kagome mused.

Once again, she held her hands in front of her and watched the soft pink glow spark light in the darkness. This was a reason she lived along. She wanted privacy to continue training. Her skills as a Miko had grown while with Inuyasha and she didn't wish to lose that. Fisting her hands she pressed them to her chest, it was the only thing she had left of her old life.

The crunching of gravel caused her gaze to focus into the darkness of the woods. Her pupils widened as she used the light of the stars and moon to her advantage. That's when she spotted him. The silver Corvette was softly rolling along the gravel road until it was a few feet from where she sat on the porch.

"Hey," Kagome greeted Sideswipe.

She couldn't help but gape as she watched him transform. How so much was accommodated into such a small car amazed her. Yet, here he crouched fully transformed. His blue eyes lit up the night as he kept his gaze trained on her.

"I knew you'd wait for me."

His tone was smug with hints of teasing causing her to roll her eyes at him.

"Aren't you supposed to be undercover or something?" Kagome questioned as she stared at him.

He smirked as he answered, "There's nothing I can do to hide these looks." He jabbed a thumb at his chest for emphasis.

'Arrogant like Kouga,' Kagome mused with t soft smile.

"I take it you rescue and leave dirty notes for all the girls then?" Kagome questioned.

He scoffed as he scooted closer to her.

"My bosses daughter I believe thinks of me as _that_ type of woman," Kagome gritted out.

Sideswipe waived a hand at her as he replied, "All she thinks is probably all true."

He watched the way her nose twitched and her cheeks flushed red in irritation.

"And with the way you handled my stick and touched my wheel," Sideswipe went on to say watching her facial expressions. "I'd say she's correct."

Kagome got to her feet, but not before scooping up a rock and flinging it at him. He laughed as he blocked the pebble. A soft clink told her that she had hit him. Throwing her nose in the air she decided that it was time to leave her guest to rust out here. Sideswipe chuckled as he blocked her escape with a large hand and pushed her into his other hand.

"The night's young," he laughed. "You're not going being a good host."

"I didn't invite you here," Kagome snipped as she glared at him.

She watched as his optics shifted and he softly asked, "Do you ever invite anyone here?"

Kagome looked away, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. She had never had guests over, not even Mikaela whom she had grown slightly close to.

"Would you like something to drink or eat?" Kagome softly asked with her gaze still at the ground.

"I normally only eat brains once a week, but…" He drawled his words and watched as she snapped her attention to him. Her mouth was slightly open in shock, eyes wide with horror, before she snarled in disgust. He laughed at her expense again and laughed even harder when she realized he was joking.

"You are a jerk!" Kagome snapped as she slapped her hand on his palm.

Sideswipe jerked at the sudden spark of energy that shocked his hand. His optics focused upon her hand as his laughter died.

'What was that?' Sideswipe mused as he ran scans.

"Are you alright?"

Kagome's voice torn him away from the normal scans as she cautiously stared up at him. He leaned back to sit and continued to hold her in his hands as he stared at her. Sideswipe wondered if he was lucky enough to discover a mystery. Earth had proven boring when the Decepticons continuously retreated.

"I don't eat or drink your substances," Sideswipe replied.

"Oh," Kagome simply said. "So, why'd you come back?"

"It's not every day that I meet a girl that doesn't point and scream," Sideswipe easily replied.

He had also grown bored of the other Autobots. Bumblebee stood with Sam, Ironhide watched over the Lennoxs, and Ratchet worked around the base with Optimus and the femmes. Without his brother here, he had no source of entertainment.

"So, all I have to do is point and scream to get you to leave me alone?" Kagome teased with a friendly smirk.

Sideswipe grinned, "I'll have you know that femmes used to line up for miles to be in my presence."

Kagome scoffed, the robot did have an ego.

"Do you mind if I go to the back of the line?" Kagome questioned as she blinked at him.

Sideswipe decided something in that moment, he really liked this girl. She was the first human that wasn't afraid to participate in mindless banter with him.

"Would you like to go for a ride?" Sideswipe suddenly asked.

She was also the first human that treated his interior with respect. He honestly didn't mind her in him. Kagome watched as his facial expressions stilled, but there was a flicker of excitement within his eyes.

"Can I ask you a question first?" Kagome asked and realized that it was a bit dumb, but she didn't want to be rude.

"Sure."

"Why are your eyes like blue energy?" Kagome questioned.

She held on as he raised her to his eye level. His voice consumed her as he gave a very simply reply.

"My eyes reflect what you humans refer to as a soul."

Kagome couldn't help but snort that was such an abused line. Her eyes followed his free hand as he placed it upon the surface of his chest.

"I don't understand it, but all that is me resides here."

Kagome felt him pull her a bit closer and she looked up at him in confusion. Cautiously, she reached out and held her palms inches above the place he had just touched. Closing her eyes, she felt warmth that she hadn't realized was there. Opening her eyes, she looked back up at him and watched him nod. Kagome fully placed her palms upon the metal and felt something shiver under his touch.

'His metal is like skin,' Kagome mused as she spread her fingers upon the surface.

She gasped as she felt a pulse. It wasn't from the metal, but she could feel it. It was like the energy she had felt when she first met him, expect her own aura knew what to expect and no longer did it invoke fear. Kagome closed her eyes and reached out, it was just like when she reached out to others to heal them. Her ki summoned into hands allowing her to feel what was going on. His energy brushed against her, almost eagerly. And then, she released just a little bit and felt as his essence accepted her and curled around her ki.

Kagome withdrew and slowly opened her orbs. She focused upon his face and found his features schooled in a look of astonishment.

"That was…amazing," Sideswipe softly whispered.

He had never felt such a thing. It was like she had reached for his spark and brushed her own essence against him before he had accepted her and curled around her protectively.

"I felt you," Kagome murmured in slight confusion. "What are you?"

"I'm a living organism just like you," he replied. "My spark, my life force, my soul is what you just touched."

Kagome blushed, it sounded so intimate. A large finger tenderly brushed the underside of her chin. Her eyes widened in sudden horror, what if she had just violated him somehow?

'I raped a robot!' She mentally screamed.

He easily saw the panic and he laughed as he assured, "I didn't mind it."

Kagome relaxed a bit, but stiffened as he opened his mouth again.

"Of course, next time I want to go more than a few minutes."

Kagome glared at him, but soon focused upon her hands. There was so much she didn't understand about her powers or purpose. She had never affected the toaster with her powers; of course the toaster wasn't alive.

"You want to go for that ride?" Sideswipe questioned snapping her from her thoughts.

Kagome nodded, anything to get her mind off of what had just happened. He gently set her back on the ground and easily folded into his disguise. The front door opened and she slid into the seat. The belts slid around her securing her and she placed her hands upon the steering wheel.

"Hey Kagome!"

"Yes?" She warily questioned.

"What would happen if I sent some of my energy to you?"

Kagome didn't have enough time to respond, but her brain had warned her that whatever he was planning was a bad idea. A current ran through her and ceased as suddenly as it had started. Kagome banged her head against the steering wheel and loudly cursed Sideswipe.

"Wrong energy!" She wailed as she kicked the underside again.

Sideswipe chuckled sheepishly as he took off down the gravel road before she could change her mind and jump out.

* * *

*Owari...hopefully*

Please leave a word, comment, or review!

Once again, Happy Turkey Day!


	3. Soma

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

* * *

~Soma~

* * *

Rating: T  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
Summary: Sideswipe is caught and Kagome is in the middle

* * *

Sideswipe let his optics stray to the rising sun from within the base. He had never been one for keeping time, because time was nothing when you never aged. Upgrades and replacements constantly replaced what affect age could have, Ironhide knew that best.

It was almost like he had been trained. Every sunrise meant that it was another chance to go visit Kagome. He knew that Kagome woke by sunrise each day and that she preferred to sleep by midnight. It was like clockwork, she would always yawn a bit before midnight. Decepticon activity had remained low and didn't have to make excuses for his wanderings. Sideswipe flicked his optic and watched as data appeared within his vision. He had been taking notes about the female known as Kagome.

A grin crossed his features when he realized that he had the address of her work. He wouldn't have to wait for their nightly visit. Sideswipe shifted his stance and determined that he would travel to her work.

"Wipe that smirk off your face."

His expression faltered for a moment. Optics turned to the mech that had just walked into the hanger. It wasn't that he didn't like Ironhide; it was just that Ironhide usually meant he wouldn't be allowed to have any fun.

'Thank Primus Prowl's not here,' Sideswipe thought.

Ironhide had only become more rules orientated after he had blown up a planet on the way to Earth. He still had his moments, but he tried to be restrained. Of course, no one was more restrained than Prowl. Prowl had practically written the Cybertronian Code of Conduct, which Sideswipe and his brother Sunstreaker enjoyed breaking.

"That smirk usually means trouble."

Sideswipe couldn't help the smirk as he replied, "Trouble? I never cause any trouble."

"That's because the other half of your processor is still floating in space," Ironhide gripped, referring to Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe snorted as he replied, "I've got the looks and the intelligence. My brother is just all brawn."

"Like I said, half a processor," Ironhide muttered as he smacked Sideswipe on the back.

"Yeah, real funny 'Hide," Sideswipe grumbled.

"So, what are you doing thinking?" Ironhide questioned.

Sideswipe scoffed, he was allowed to think. Just because he was usually polishing himself, didn't mean he couldn't think. He usually wasn't like Optimus or Ratchet, randomly staring out into the distance and watching the sunset. He scowled, that didn't mean couldn't think!

"I can't wait till Sunstreaker gets here," Sideswipe partially lied.

The best way to get Ironhide silent and distracted was to mention Sunstreaker. Sideswipe couldn't honestly understand what everyone had against his twin.

Ironhide huffed, "Can only hope his aft freezes in space."

Sideswipe grinned as the older mech stalked off.

******

Kagome bit the tip of her tongue as she stared through the undercarriage of the car. Mikaela sighed as she leaned under the hood of the car. She stared down at Kagome and smirked.

"So," Mikaela drawled. "You've been riding smoothly?"

Kagome puffed up her cheeks as she went red in the face. Mikaela had been poking and prodding her about a mysterious guy for the past weeks. It didn't help that Wheelie was right in her ear to make lewd comments.

"I'm not doing that!" Kagome hissed.

Mikaela smirked, "It's only human."

'If only you knew,' Kagome dryly thought as Wheelie passed her another tool.

"When are you going to bring this mystery guy around?" Mikaela questioned as she checked the oil.

"Hopefully never," Kagome muttered.

"Hmm, why's that?"

Kagome glared at the engine and mentally began to run off a list of why she would never introduce Sideswipe into society. He was arrogant, rude, lewd, and a bit stupid. Her hair was frizzy for days after he shocked her! She then explained her ki was a type of spiritual energy and he then argued his Spark was sort of like that.

"He's that bad?" Mikaela questioned with a smirk.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Kagome sheepishly asked.

"Only the insults," Mikaela assured.

Kagome sighed, as she closed her eyes. A sudden honking had her eyes snapping back open. Fear crawled along her skin. Mikaela pushed away from the car as her gaze turned to the lot. Kagome scrambled from under the car and her mouth dropped when she saw the silver Corvette.

"Please, no," Kagome whimpered.

Mikaela's gaze shifted to Sideswipe and then back to Kagome. Her mouth tightened as she realized that this had to be the mystery guy. Wheelie let out an explicit before he began to madly chuckle. Mikaela's hands went to her hips as she glared at the Autobot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing stalking a girl?" Mikaela growled as she marched toward the car, wrench in hand.

Kagome's mind went blank but she heard Mr. Banes mutter something about more Japanese toys. Kagome got to her feet and wiped her hands on her pants before she pointed at Sideswipe.

"You know this jerk!"

Mikaela grinned as Sideswipe let out a loud 'Hey' of protest.

"It's a log story," Mikaela sighed. "How long have you known about him?"

"Almost a month," Kagome responded.

"And you haven't impounded his aft?" Wheelie questioned.

Sideswipe stalled his engine in response.

"He's not that bad," Kagome grudgingly admitted.

******

"So let me get this straight…"

Mikaela then recapped the story that Kagome had told her. The petite Japanese girl sat on Sideswipe's hood as she told her a condensed story of losing her fiancé in an accident to moving to the United States for a new start. Mikaela had then explained the story of the Autobots along with her and her boyfriend's role in the whole ordeal. Kagome had pointedly looked at Wheelie as she proudly declared him 'so not made in Japan.'

"How did you not freak at the sight of him?" Mikaela questioned as she slapped his hood.

"I'm used to weird things," Kagome supplied.

Mikaela then waived her wrench threateningly at Sideswipe causing the mech to tense. He couldn't run and risk hurting Kagome since she was on his hood.

"Does Optimus know about this?" Mikaela hissed. "Do you know how stupid it is too risk exposure?"

"I was bored," Sideswipe coolly supplied. "Besides, I'm the fastest mech on the road, these humans can't catch me."

"I don't think that's the point," Kagome softly added.

Mikaela pinched her nose as she sighed, "Well no harm done."

"I can keep a secret," Kagome promised. "I also don't want to get Sideswipe locked up, that'd be torture for his guards."

"Funny," Sideswipe grunted.

Mikaela crossed her arms and sighed. Time had already passed and Kagome had done no harm. She would have to speak to Optimus, but she would see about Kagome meeting the rest of them. Silently, she watched the two bicker and she smirked. Despite Kagome's irritation, she could tell the girl was enjoying his company.

"Would you like to meet others like Sideswipe?" Mikaela questioned.

"There's more?" Kagome squeaked.

"Yep…bigger ones too!"

Kagome glanced to the silver Corvette and nodded, "Yeah, if I could."

"Very cool," Mikaela happily said.

******

Kagome Higurashi couldn't believe that her life was once again turning weird. Of course, as she squinted against the setting sun, she could believe that life was really this strange. She had time traveled, gotten engaged only to have her love die, and now she was meeting giant robots.

"Relax," Sideswipe urged as they continued traveling.

Mikaela had gotten their leader to agree to a meeting. This was why Kagome was traveling with Sideswipe to the middle of a desert. Their leader, Optimus Primus thought it necessary to meet her especially since Sideswipe had been staying over at Kagome's. He claimed it was easier than stalking her.

"Optimus loves your species and I'm sure he'll like you too," Sideswipe tried to calm her.

"I'm not nervous," Kagome grumbled.

Sideswipe pulled into what looked like an abandoned hanger. He honked and swung open his driver door for her to step out of. The moment she was out he was transforming. He gently smoother a finger over her cheek with a smirk. Kagome pushed his hand away and he let her.

"I'm not a pet," Kagome laughed.

"I wouldn't mind taking care of you," Sideswipe teased.

Kagome was about to reply when the ground slightly vibrated under her feet. She had prepared herself to expect to see giant mechs, but she believed that she hadn't prepared well enough. Three mechs rose from an opening in the floor. She recognized that there was a mech of lime green with what appeared to be a larger nose upon his mach much like the black mech who appeared disgruntled. Her sapphire eyes widened at the blue and red mech. He was by far the tallest mech with wheels lining his legs and the windshield upon his chest. There optics were upon and seemed to really focus upon her as when Sideswipe scooped her into her hand and lifted her up to give her a height advantage.

"Wow," Kagome muttered. "Hello."

The tallest mech, who she had guessed as Optimus smiled kindly at her.

"Hello Kagome Higurashi; I am Optimus Prime leader of the Autobots," he introduced. He motioned with his hand to lime green mech. "This is my medical advisor, Ratchet."

"Ohayo," Ratchet greeted.

"And this," he motioned to the black mech, "is Ironhide, my weapons specialist."

The mech grunted his greeting, but before anything else could be said they looked past her. She could hear bass from music along with the sound of tires. A yellow Camaro with black stripes squealed into the hanger and came to a halt. Kagome watched in shock as Mikaela and her lanky boyfriend jumped out of the Camaro. Kagome watched as the car began to transform into the smallest mech of the group.

"This is Bumblebee," Optimus introduced.

"How cute," Kagome softly cooed.

She had seen Sam's car plenty of times, but she had never guessed that it was like Sideswipe. Bumblebee leaned toward her and she saw his cheeks slightly lift in a smile. Kagome watched him in confusion as he got down on one knee and cradled his hands together against his cheek. She heard the radio switching through stations and glanced at Sam as he groaned.

_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away_

Sideswipe instantly grumbled as he pulled Kagome closer to him. Kagome didn't know the song, but she knew enough English to know that he was proposing love like Kouga used to.

'Thankfully Kouga couldn't sing,' Kagome thought with an amused smile.

"Bee," Sam groaned as Mikaela chuckled.

"That's not right," Sideswipe muttered.

"Since when do you know about right?" Ironhide pointedly questioned.

"Whatever," Sideswipe snapped.

Kagome's gaze was directed at Optimus as the mech sighed. When he noticed her smile his discomfort faded.

"We are all Autobots, living disguised among you."

Kagome realized she was probably hearing the same story that Mikaela and Sam had heard and she honestly didn't mind. She had dealt with temperamental hanyou, killer youkai, and the plain out weird. Giant alien robots weren't that bad in her opinion. She could believe an entire planet could be ravaged in war, Naraku once tried for it. Even when they asked her about her past she merely responded that her fiancé was killed and she was raised as a Priestess on a shrine. She didn't think her past would affect anything, because it was sealed away. Kagome had happily told them about her mother, father, and younger brother who still resided in Japan.

She had promised to stop by and visit them and even agreed to going on patrols with them when she was available. When everything was said, but certainly not done, Sideswipe and she had happily snuck away.

"So your family is still in Japan?" Sideswipe casually asked.

"My mom promised to visit, but Souta's still in school," Kagome replied.

"And that weird energy…do all humans have it?"

She paused and was grateful he hadn't brought it up to other Autobots. Kagome honestly didn't know if she wanted others to know about her _gifts._ Looking at Sideswipe, she had a feeling she could trust him.

"I know some humans in the past had my gift, but I am not sure about now," Kagome admitted. "I haven't exactly searched for others."

"Would you want to…you know…find more freaks like you?"

Kagome slapped his thumb and didn't bother to hide her rasp of pain. Sideswipe grinned at her, but didn't bother to console her.

"No, I think I have enough freaky with you around," Kagome muttered.

He laughed at her like he had done so many times. She let her gaze shift to the night sky. They sky was so much clearer without the light pollution.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Sideswipe casually asked, his gaze off in the distance.

"Probably just be waiting for you."

It wasn't embarrassing to say because it was true and she liked their moments together.

"So you wouldn't mind going to a movie?" Sideswipe asked with a smirk.

Kagome smirked; seeing Sideswipe at a movie would be entertaining. She nodded and chuckled, knowing giant alien robots wouldn't be that bad.

******

~Owari~

*******

* * *

Notes: **Please read if you may  
**  
Okay first things first, Sideswipe mixed up his Spark energy with literal energy and as for the rest of her companions, it's something left open.

Second, this is the actual end, sort of short and short, a little three shot

Third, I'm musing on the idea of an actual chaptered story. I have a slight plot going in my mind, but I don't know what the pairing would actually be…whether it would be Kagome with a Decepticon or Autotbot…so much work, maybe I'll work on a prologue and throw it up. If anyone wants to throw out any Autobot or Decepticon names (I know many) for pairing suggestions. They don't have to be limited to the movie, because I'd simply write them into the movie verse (no promises, but I would try for something!)

Many thanks and much love to everyone that reviewed and commented.  
It means a lot to me to know I didn't butcher this section of crossover and I hope that someone else will also write.

Till Next Time!


End file.
